This invention relates generally to smokestack effluent dispersal systems and more particularly to a smokestack-mounted, vortex-generating airfoil which converts the kinetic energy of winds blowing by a smokestack into a plurality of vortices which entrain the stack effluents such that effluent dispersal may be controlled by controlling the flow direction of the vortices.